<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fake(reject) by RenTDankworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334888">fake(reject)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth'>RenTDankworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, F/M, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, Major Spoilers, Manga Spoilers, Shima is a double spy, but everyone knows that, listen OLDCODEX in Spotify plz, or maybe not(?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manga spoilers.</p><p>Porque dolió.<br/>Como duelen esos amores imposibles. Como duele traicionar a la persona más importante en tu vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiki Izumo/Shima Renzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fake(reject)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oigan, escuchen esta canción <a href="https://youtu.be/wymBk31dCr0">reject by OLDCODEX</a> para que vean si logran o no encontrarle un sentido a toda mi verborrea nocturna</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>«Dolió»</em>, piensa Shima al recargarse contra la gruesa puerta de hierro, en su mirada hay un indescriptible dolor que le carcome por dentro, y el ardor en su mejilla le recuerda la razón por la que accedió a jugarse la vida para servir a los Illuminati.</p><p>Porque dolió.</p><p>Como duelen esos amores imposibles. Como duele traicionar a la persona más importante en tu vida. Como duele saber que la estás lastimando para no levantar sospechas y los asesinen a ambos. Cómo puede doler solo el amor —ese amor tan puro, y enfermo, y retorcido, y hermoso, e insano—, hacía alguien que ha sufrido tanto que se ha cerrado a todo y todos, que busca vengarse porque su familia está rota, y fragmentada y ella —Izumo, la hermosa Izumo-chan por la que está tan loca, estúpida y tontamente a sus pies— ha perdido a su hermana menor de la misma forma que se ha perdido en sus emociones, y es que se muerde la lengua hasta casi hacerla sangrar.</p><p>Porque Shima Renzō es un traidor, uno de esos que no merece el perdón de nadie, no merece nada más que morir como el ser formado de tantas mentiras dolorosas como su propia existencia.</p><p><em>«Yo...en verdad pensé que éramos iguales»</em>, piensa con amargura, y Renzō se obliga a tragarse el nudo que se forma en su garganta para volver al trabajo. No puede darse el lujo de darle razones a los Illuminati para que lo maten.</p><p>.</p><p>Pero el rostro le arde de la misma manera en que siente que el corazón le duele al saber que ella, el hermoso y efímero ser que se hace llamar Kamiki Izumo, le ha rechazado y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.</p><p>El amor es así. Doloroso y lleno de mentiras. O al menos el amor que él es capaz de sentir por alguien.</p><p>No le extraña que los amigos con los que creció en Kioto le desprecien cuando los últimos años fueron una completa mentira; tampoco le extraña que Rin y Okumura-sensei lo vean como alguien que no merece una sola pizca de confianza porque construyó una relación con ellos a base de mentiras nada piadosas y traiciones que en un momento u otro se volverían una realidad.</p><p>No debería ser raro que Izumo-chan le haga sentir como la basura que es con un par de palabras sinceras.</p><p>Izumo no confía en nadie porque así creció. Desconfiando de todo y todos a su alrededor si con eso podía salvar a su pequeña hermana. Él no era una excepción.</p><p>Nunca fue la excepción por más que muy dentro de sí deseaba serlo.</p><p>Quería ser la excepción para Izumo-chan. Shima en verdad quería que ella pudiera confiar en él y contarle todo lo que le aqueja, su meta en la vida, la razón por la que se unió a la Academia y quiere ser una exorcista.</p><p>Pero eso era algo que no puede ni podrá ser. Porque ella no confía en nada ni nadie, aunque su vida dependa de ello.</p><p>Porque Izumo alguna vez había confiado en una persona, y su familia terminó fragmentada sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sin poder cambiar eso.</p><p>.</p><p>Claramente dolió.</p><p>Pero Renzō no sabe si lo que duele es el golpe en su mejilla, o si es su podrido corazón queriendo gritar que está espiando a los Illuminati por órdenes de Mephisto. Sin importar qué es lo que sea, vaya que duele.</p><p>Duele demasiado.</p><p>Como si Izumo lo hubiera matado solo con un par de palabras.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>